The present invention pertains to novel compositions prepared by reacting methyl substituted nitrogen-containing aromatic heterocyclic compounds with aldehydes or ketones.
During the drilling and servicing of oil and gas wells, the metal tools and equipment associated therewith are susceptible to corrosion. It is therefore highly desirable to have corrosion inhibitors for the protection of these metal tools and equipment. The present invention provides corrosion inhibitors for metals for use at both low and high temperatures.